


Bleed For Me

by Kaylele



Series: Serial Killers in Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Cutting, F/F, Getting Together, Knifeplay, Knives, Serial Killers, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Kenma goes back to find Akaashi and get her knife back
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Serial Killers in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076534
Kudos: 16





	Bleed For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keijisramen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/gifts).



> Part 2 bby   
> Please don't judge me   
> Just enjoy 😌✌️

The next time Kenma saw her was a month later in the very same bar that they had met. She seemed far more relaxed, laughing at some joke that the bartender had told her and taking small sips from her Martini. Kenma took a deep breath, trying to calm her already racing heart before walking up to her. 

"Akaashi-San," She tried to say as assertively as possible. 

"I see you're back," Akaashi hummed softly, not bothering to turn around, "Have you learned your lesson like a good girl?" 

"I-" Kenma's face flushed, "I want my knife back," 

"I don't think you deserve it.. you're still far too reckless," 

"What do mea-" 

"Coming to the same place twice is reckless, Kitty," Akaashi finished off her Martini and turned around to face her, "Although I wouldn't expect you to understand that, knowing how you acted last time," 

"If it's so reckless then what are you doing here?" Kenma asked. 

"I'm not here for business.. but even if I was, the bartender knows me well," She purred softly, "I'm more careful than you are anyway," 

"How do- n-nevermind," Kenma shook her head, "look, I just came back for my knife," 

"Bullshit," Akaashi smirked, turning back to the bartender and ordering two drinks for her and Kenma. 

"It's not bullshit!" Kenma grumbled, sitting down next to her. "I want it back," 

"Why? It only costs about $10. You could've bought a new one a month ago," 

"That's not the point-" 

"Oh? Does it hold some sort of sentimental value or something?" Akaashi taunted, "how cute," 

"It doesn't, I just-"

"Then why did you come back for it, huh? It's a generic knife with no sentimental value that costs less than the price of a movie ticket… unless…" 

Kenma turned red, looking away and covering her face with her hands. 

"You just wanted to see me again, didn't you?" Akaashi smirked, grabbing Kenma's face and forcing her to look at her, "how sweet," she teased. 

"S-Shut up!" Kenma snapped, pulling away from her, "I just came here because you never finished what you started!" 

Akaashi chuckled softly, thanking the bartender when he brought their drinks, "You waited a whole month for me to finish you off? I don't know if I'm impressed or if I just feel bad for you," 

"I didn't mean it like that I just-" 

"Then what did you mean? Hm?" 

"I-I mean.. obviously I finished myself off but I just-" 

"So you want a round 2? Is that what I'm hearing?" Akaashi hummed, taking a sip of her drink. 

"Maybe…" Kenma said softly, looking Akaashi up and down and admiring all of her features. Her breath hitched when Akaashi put her hand on her thigh, sliding it up her dress. 

"If we have sex, I'm going to absolutely ruin you," Akaashi purred in her ear, digging her nails into her thigh. 

Kenma whimpered softly, nodding "Please.. I want you to.." 

Akaashi smiled, downing the rest of her drink and leaning over to kiss Kenma, "Follow me then" she hummed, getting up and walking out of the bar. 

Kenma got up quickly and followed her out, "Not paying for your drinks is a crime, Akaashi" she pointed out as they walked down the street together. 

"So is murder.. but I'll pay next time. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," she teased, leading Kenma back to her house. She disabled both the alarms and unlocked the door, letting them both inside. 

"A little paranoid with the alarms, aren't you?" Kenma commented, slipping off her shoes. 

"Not with the people I kill," Akaashi hummed, hanging up her jacket, "Revenge is a bitch Kitty and personally I don't want to be on the receiving end." 

"So you're concerned about revenge but not about letting a serial killer in your home?" Kenma asked. 

"If you were going to kill me you would've done it by now and besides, you're easy to take down anyways," Akaashi smirked, grabbing Kenma's hand and leading her upstairs. She pushed Kenma inside her room roughly, closing and locking the door behind them. 

Kenma squeaked softly, stumbling and falling to the ground. She bit her lip, looking up at Akaashi nervously, "w-what are you gonna do to me…?" 

"I'm gonna make you mine," Akaashi purred, grabbing her wrist and yanking her back up. "On the bed. Now." 

Kenma sat on the bed, nervously running her fingers through her hair while she watched Akaashi rummage through her drawers. Part of her was worried that she had made a mistake. Akaashi was right about her being reckless with her killing tactics and now she was being reckless again, intentionally following a serial killer home. Just because Akaashi promised her sex, didn't mean she wouldn't still kill her afterwards. Her eyes widened when she saw her pull out a rather sharp looking knife and a set of restraints, "w-wait- I- No!" she panicked, trying to move away. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Akaashi snapped, walking over to her and pressing the tip of the knife against her throat, "Did I say you could talk?" 

"N-no…" Kenma whimpered softly, closing her mouth and looking up at her with a terrified expression. She bit her lip, trying to blink back the small tears that were forming in her eyes. "P-please don't kill me…" she cried. 

Akaashi set the knife down on the bed and cupped her face gently, wiping away a stray tear, "Calm down.. I'm not going to kill you, I promise," she said softly, "Tonight you're safe with me. You have my word… but we are going to have some fun with that knife," she winked. 

Kenma nodded slowly, trying to calm her racing heart. She took a few deep breaths, giving Akaashi a small nod when she felt better. Akaashi smiled, kissing her softly and pushing her back against the bed until she was laying down. She grabbed the restraints, fastening them around Kenma's wrists and tying the other ends to the bedposts. 

Kenma tugged on the restraints a little bit, testing to see how strong they were before looking back up at Akaashi. Her body shivered with anticipation as the thoughts of what Akaashi could do to her raced through her head. 

Akaashi picked the knife back up, carefully sliding it under one of the straps of Kenma's dress, "I hope you're not too attached to this dress," she winked, cutting the strap off and doing the same to the other one. 

Kenma bit her lip as Akaashi slid her dress off of her and tossed it to the side, "What am I going to go home in since you ruined my dress?" She huffed softly, pretending to be mad. 

"Mm, who said you were going home kitty?" Akaashi purred, sliding her hands down her body and squeezing her boobs. "Maybe I'll just keep you here forever." 

Kenma moaned softly, tilting her head back as Akaashi left gentle kisses and harsh bites across her neck and collarbone. "F-Fuck.. Akaashi.." 

"Call me Keiji," Akaashi said softly, pushing her legs apart and settling herself in between them. She grabbed the knife again, cutting her way through her fishnet tights and her underwear. Kenma whined softly, feeling the cool metal against her skin, "y-yes Keiji," 

"Good girl," Akaashi grinned, slowly rubbing her fingers along Kenma's folds and listening to the sweet moans that spilled out of her mouth, "You might as well tell me your real name kitty.. seeing that I'm about to destroy you and make you my property," 

"Um.. I-It's Kenma…" Kenma said softly, biting her lip. 

"Mm, Kenma.. such a pretty name," she hummed softly, "I can't wait to ruin you," 

Akaashi kissed her way up Kenma's thighs and dragged her tongue across her clit, relishing in the delicious sounds that she made, "such a good kitty," she purred, gently taking her clit into her mouth and sucking on it. 

"F-Fuck.. More.." Kenma whined, trying to grind down on Akaashi's tongue. Akaashi pulled away, slapping her thigh, "You'll get more when I say so," she glared at her as she got off the bed. 

Kenma licked her lips as she watched Akaashi strip down to nothing and walk over to her dresser. "You like what you see?" Akaashi asked, pulling a small vibrator out of her drawer. 

"Yes," Kenma purred softly, biting her lip, "You look so sexy," 

"You should see yourself," Akaashi grinned, walking back over to Kenma. She settled herself in between Kenma's legs and slowly slid the vibrator inside of her before turning it on. Kenma moaned softly, rolling her hips down against it. 

"You're so beautiful when you're all tied up like this," Akaashi hummed softly, running her hands down Kenma's body. She picked up the knife again, sliding the cool metal against Kenma's skin. 

Kenma shivered with anticipation, moaning louder as Akaashi turned the vibrator up. She tugged at the restraints, whimpering softly, "I-I need you.. please," she moaned.

Akaashi kissed her roughly, pinching one of her nipples and turning the vibrator up more. "Fuck! K-Kaashi…" 

"Shhh, be a good girl and stay still for me," Akaashi whispered, sitting up and moving back down to her thigh. She held her hips down, giving her a serious look, "close your eyes and don't move," she warned. 

Kenma's heart raced as she did as she was told. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the pleasure that was quickly building inside of her. A sharp cry left her lips as she felt the knife digging into her thigh. She opened her eyes, peeking down at what Akaashi was doing, "w-what are yo-" 

"I said close your eyes!" Akaashi snapped, glaring over at Kenma, "if you don't want to behave, I'll have to make you." 

"N-No.. I'll behave," Kenma closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath. She tried to sit as still as she could while Akaashi continued to cut into her thigh. Her entire leg felt hot but she couldn't tell if it was from the warm blood dripping from her wounds or just from how hot it already was inside the room. The vibrator inside her only got more intense as time went on, making her legs shake. She whimpered softly, twitching slightly as she got closer.

"If you don't sit still, I'm going to cut you too deep," Akaashi warned her, "Just two more letters.. be patient." 

Kenma chewed on her bottom lip, digging her nails into the bed sheets as Akaashi continued. After what felt like eternity, she finally set the knife down, "hmm… there.. all done Kitty," she purred looking back up at Kenma, "you can open your eyes," 

Kenma whimpered softly as she opened her eyes to look at what happened. Whatever Akaashi had carved into her was unreadable under the pool of blood that was still oozing out of her leg. Kenma winced softly as Akaashi dragged her hand across her bloody leg before spreading it over her own chest, covering herself in Kenma's blood. 

"F-Fuck…" Kenma whined, watching her as she straddled her other leg and began grinding down on it. 

"Mm- fuck-" Akaashi moaned, tilting her head back, "You feel so good Kitty… and your blood is so warm…" she purred, reaching down and pushing the vibrator further inside of her. 

Kenma moaned loudly, rolling her hips down against the vibrator, "ngh- p-please… i-it feels so good-" she whimpered, "I-I think I'm gonna…" 

"Oh? Are you gonna cum so soon kitty?" Akaashi taunted, grinding down on her leg more, "So typical from a dirty slut like yourself.. go ahead Kenma.. Cum for me.." she purred. 

"Mmm F-Fuck! Yes! God Yes! K-Keiji!" Kenma cried as she came. Soft pants left her lips as she laid there, looking up at Akaashi with a blissed expression that slowly turned somewhere delirious. She hummed softly, letting her eyes close for a few moments before opening them again. 

Akaashi turned the vibrator off and slowly pulled it out of her, setting it off the side. She gently grabbed Kenma's face, looking at her closely, "Tired Kenma?" She asked softly. 

"Mm, yeah…" Kenma said softly, reaching out for Akaashi, "...And cold," she pouted. 

Akaashi picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, setting her down on the counter, "We'll fix that," she hummed, grabbing some supplies out of the medicine cabinet. Kenma leaned against the wall as Akaashi cleaned and dressed her wounds, wrapping her leg up in bandages, "your leg might be sure sore for a while," she said softly as she continued to clean her up. 

Once she was done she picked Kenma up again and carried her downstairs into the kitchen. She set her down in one of the kitchen chairs before going into the fridge and getting her a slice of pie and some fruit juice, "Here, you need your energy back," she said, setting the plate and cup down in front of her. 

"Mm, you're still covered in blood," Kenma hummed sleepily, taking a drink of her juice. 

Akaashi nodded, sitting down next to her, "I know.. I'll get cleaned up soon but right now I need you to eat for me, ok?" 

"Mmkay," Kenma mumbled as she began eating her pie and drinking her juice. After a little while she started to feel better and less drowsy. She looked up at Akaashi, biting her lip nervously, "Hey Keiji?" 

"Hm? Yes Kenma?" Akaashi asked, looking over at her. 

"Um.. I know this might be kind of sudden but uh… w-well it's just.. I mean you didn't kill me… and you totally could have.. I just…" 

"If you're going to ask me to be your girlfriend then spit it out already," Akaashi teased lightly.

"Um.. w-will you…?" Kenma asked softly. 

"Of course I will," Akaashi smiled, leaning over and giving Kenma a kiss. 

Kenma kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her neck, "we should probably go get cleaned up more tho," 

"Oh.. yeah, we should" Akaashi mumbled, looking down at the mess of blood that was still on her.


End file.
